Sasuke Learns
by wolftracks17
Summary: How would you feel if someone you thought of as a friend called you something that the people who hate you call you.  Sasuke learns not to take insults too far.  sasunaru if you squint


At the training ground Naruto and Sasuke were having their daily argument. It had started out in good fun but it was about to take a bad turn.

"TEME!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled

"Dobe. Don't you ever get any new insults?"

"HEY! You call me dobe all the time, where's YOUR new insult?" Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke; sure that he had caught him

"What was it that the villagers called your? Hm, I think it was 'monster', and 'demon', right?" Sasuke smirked at him

"Can't say I disagree with them, you are annoying, always getting in the way or making trouble. Its no wonder that they call you that"

At the look of shock of Naruto's face, he smirked, completely missing the frantic movements that Kakashi was making

"That's my new insult, where's yours?" Sasuke looked intently at Naruto, his bangs were covering his eyes, when he raised his head Sasuke flinched in shock. Naruto's eyes were welling with tears and the look of despair on his face was almost overwhelming

"O-oh, I-I'll just leave t-then" Naruto's voice was shaking "I w-wouldn't want to b-be a bother" with the last word Naruto's voice cracked and he turned around and ran away

He left Saskue totally shocked, as he was trying to figure out what had happened he heard Sakura laugh

"Ah ha ha ha. Did you see his face!! What a cry baby, nice one Sasuke-ku-"

BAM

Sakura flew through the air with the force of the blow, Sasuke turned to see Kakashi holding his book in both hand, It was actually bent with the force of the blow

"Naruto is stronger than you'll ever be! Get out of my sight Haruno, I'll deal with you later" his visible eye showed no emotion as he watched his student get up and run towards the village, when she was out of sight he turned to Sasuke

"Don't you _dare_ say _anything_ to Naruto like that _ever_ again" his visible eye was glaring at him

"I-I don't understand. Why would he react to strongly to that?" Sasuke was honestly confused, Kakashi looked at him for a long time before answering, his words chosen carefully

"It is not my place to tell you. However, I can tell you that since birth Naruto has been hated by the villagers, and even a good percentage of the Ninjas dislike him. They have been calling him monster or demon, for his entire life. How would you react, if someone that you considered one of your best friend's, suddenly started calling you what all the others that hated you called you. I know you didn't mean it in that way, you couldn't have, you don't know the history to it. But, if you want to keep Naruto as a friend, I suggest you find him before he does something stupid"

That was all Sasuke needed, in the blink of an eye he was gone. Naruto couldn't have gotten far. Running toward the village, a small sound made him skid to a stop. He listened intently…. Yes… there it was again. He turned toward the direction of the sound and started running again

He came to a small clearing. He could still hear the sound, it was a repeated thwack, he heard it every few seconds. Looking to his right he finally spotted to source of the sound

'Naruto!' he thought to himself as he started walking toward him

Naruto was repeatedly hitting a training post. Blood was streaming down the knuckles on his right hand, and the wood. With every punch Sasuke could hear him talking to himself

"Don't cry...thwack... don't cry…thwack… don't cry" with each statement he punched the post again and again

"Don't cry...?" this time when he tried to punch the post he found he couldn't, Sasuke had grabbed his elbow, effectively stopping him from hurting himself any further. Naruto's sky blue eyes filled with more tears as he saw Sasuke, he tore himself out of Sasuke's grip and turned around, using his uninjured hand to wipe some of his tears away

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly

Naruto tensed and made a break for it. Sasuke had been expecting it and rushed to intercept him. Not being able to see properly because of his tears, Naruto ran smack into Sasuke. Sasuke pinned his arms to his sides, Naruto struggled against him

"I'm sorry"

Naruto stopped struggling, Sasuke grip lessened until it was a real hug

"I didn't know that it would hurt you so much. I didn't know the history behind it, I still don't fully understand. But I won't ever use it again, I don't think you're a monster, or a demon, no matter what the reason the villagers may have to think that, I will never believe it"

Naruto had been completely still while Sasuke had been talking. Now that he could move his arms, Naruto hugged Sasuke back and silently sobbed with relief. Sasuke said nothing else, he just returned the hug and stayed there until Naruto had stopped crying

When he was finished crying Naruto pulled back from Sasuke. Blushing slightly he wiped away all evidence of his tears, and the blood on his hand. Sasuke noticed that the wounds were already healed but decided to ask Naruto about it later

"Thanks teme"

Slightly startled Sasuke looked up. Before he could do anything Naruto kissed him on the cheek and ran off, yelling back to him

"Come on! Raman time!"

Slightly dazed, Sasuke touched his cheek where Naruto had kissed him and blushed slightly

"Your gonna pay for that dobe!" he shouted back to him as he took off after Naruto, Naruto laughed and sped up

From the trees above, Kakahsi watched with a smile

'Now aren't they cute'

** yaaaaay, I love sasunaru ********, I hate Sakura . Most of my stories that she's in are bashing her so If u like her, don't read my stories **

**Now, this was meant as a one shot, but I can continue it if enough people want me too, so review and tell me **


End file.
